Episode 34 - Just Like New
Opening Text "Oh, "good"...Leera is back. I mean...What the heck, Jim Jam? Do I not support you enough? Fine, whatever...I guess you get more: Krag yelling...Quigley charging..Alex stabbing...Leera in #Leeraland...And Markus doing...whatever. I don't know why I bother. Jim won't really be evil. And Blair will never make the wiki. Booooo...Hisssss...I'm gonna watch BaD instead...Dragons and Things. When Last We Met " When last we met the Krag Krew was in bad shape and seemed to have little hope of recovering. Vander, Leera, and Astorias Vyscara were dead, the secret to reactivating the rejuvenation chambers in Astorias’s lab seemed lost, and no one knew quite what to do. No one except Epsi that is. Epsi was a chipper clone of Alex, noticeable for her disfigurements at the hands of Astorias Vyscara over her brief existence. She claimed she could make Atorias’s tanks work if the Krag Krew could get to the bottom of the facility but standing between them and it were her “sisters,” and they would not be easy to deal with. ''Epsi'''' led the way into the sub basements of the facility, and they eventually came to a deep shaft where once a mechanical platform would have taken them to the power core below. Now, however, the platform was inoperable, and the Krag Krew was forced to climb the chains still dangling in the dark. Markus was having none of that, and leapt into the abyss all by his lonesome, a stunt that nearly proved fatal when he came face to face with a feral horde or rubbery skinned ghoulex’s waiting down below. The Krag Krew leapt into action to save him, except for Quigley who did very little for the next 2 hours'' Quigley: Yup. Big old pit. That's all you need to defeat me. Jim: As they descended they were forced into a dangerous battle with the nimble ghoulex’s high above the ground. They survived this acrobatic combat and found themselves in front of a chamber that radiated intense transmutation magic, so great that none dared to enter for fear of what might happen. By painting a 25 foot long stick using recently discovered Marvelous Pigments, they were able to completely bypass all danger and the place solid metal panels that would shield them from the magical radiation around the crystal that powered the entire facility. Using Vander’s notes, Epsi’s insider knowledge, and more than a little luck, the Krag Krew was able to operate the rejuvenation tanks on the upper floor of the facility, but when they did so, the power core suffered a catastrophic failure. The sub basements have collapsed entirely, damaging the tanks and the machinery that operate them beyond repair. However, standing before you was Leera, alive and well. That is where we join you now, Leera has been restored, the facility has gone completely dark, and you are left with but one question. What do you do?" '' '''Episode Description' Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Prizes * There were 40 eligible shares on Twitter. * Brick Warriors – Warrior Packs * Paizo – Crownfall - Part 1 of 6 of the War for the Crown Adventure Path * A log book with the words "Daily Disappointments" on the cover. Trivia * This episode marked the debut of Katie Wilson as Angie. * RealPotus98 hit 100 gift subs on Twitch. Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 1 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 1 Category:Angie Episodes - Dragons and Things